Seven Deadly Sins: Envy
by seventhSINwrath
Summary: An old friend of Light's visits and L gets jealous. Oneshot. Yaoi. L x Light. Onesided Hiro Oc x Light.


Seven Deadly Sins: Envy.

Summery:

A friend of Light's come to visit, and L becomes more than a little jealous.

Warning:

Oc, Yaoi. I don't know what Japanese currency is so I'm going to use American.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Death Note.

* * *

Envy

* * *

L glared at the silver haired-male who sat just a few feet away from him--just within strangling distance—chatting happily with a pleased looking Light. His grip on his spoon tightened when saw the bane-of-his-existence brush his arms against Light--_his _Light--a smirk tugging at the the silver-haired male's lips when he noticed the insomniac's anger.

Hiro, Sakuragi.

That was the bastard flirting with his Light, his naive Light, and if it weren't for the fact that Hiro as Light's childhood friend (and because the gorgeous brunette had insisted on letting him stay for a while-since he didn't get to see his friend much) he would have kicked the bastard's ass out of the building. But unfortunately for him, that wasn't the case. The only thing that made him feel better was that Light seemed either completely immune or ignorant to the silver haired male's advances. Much to his relief and Hiro's annoyance, though Light's ignorance only seemed to fuel Hiro's desire for the brunette, which in turn only fueled his anger ( and desire to throttle the younger male).

And than there was the fact that the brat kept on insisting on taking Light out--alone. A.k.a with out him, where he could do something to _his _Light! And it didn't help that the gorgeous brunette was falling right for the bastard's trap.

"Light-chan, what do you think about going to the Sakura festival?"

Hiro grinned, looking down at Light who smiled back, reading over the silver haired male's shoulder.

"It sounds nice. What time?"

"Six pm, tomorrow, and it lasts until ten."

Hiro smiled, leaning back a little so Light's chin was resting on his shoulder. Light turned around, about to ask L about going before the insomniac cut him off.

"I'm afraid that's not possible."

There was no way L was going to allow the brat to take away _his _Light. Hiro glared at him and Light frowned.

"Why not?"

He asked bluntly, disappointment seeping into his voice.

"Because, Light-kun, you are still a Kira suspect and thus must be by my side at all times." _and because I don't want to lose you to that pervert._

He silently added, not looking away from his computer screen. Light sighed, turning back to the computer screen before facing L again.

"Why don't you come than? I'll even agree to wear the handcuff again, if that's what it takes."

L blinked at the offer, silently muling it over. It _would g_ive him a chance to be near Light with out having to use the 'Kira suspect' excuse again, plus they would be handcuffed again (and he seriously missed being handcuffed to the gorgeous brunette). And than there was the fact that it would piss Hiro off to.

"Light-kun wishes to go that much?"

He questioned curiously. Light nodded.

"I've been stuck in this hotel for _weeks, _and I want some fresh air. Besides, it'll be fun."

"And what makes Light-kun think _I _want to go?"

He questioned again. Light grinned smugly, pointedly turning the computer screen over so L could see it. The screen was covered with pictures of the festival, rides, games, _food stands._

"Festivals always have sweets--pocky, chocolate, candy, caramel apples, funnel cakes, cotton candy--and I know you'd go anywhere as long as there's sugar."

He grinned, arms crossed over his chest, plainly thinking L wouldn't refuse now, Not that he had any reason to, the whole night would be filled with sugar and Light chained to his side. The only way it could possible be better is he found a way to lose Hiro.

"Deal. I'll have Watari bring over the yukatas."

He stated in a monotone, hiding his smirk. Light beamed at him happily before turning back to a sulking Hiro.

* * *

Next Day. 5:00 Pm

* * *

"Ryuuzaki! What's this supposed to be!?"

Light growled, holding up a medium sized box. L held back a smirk and turned to give the seething brunette the 'wide-eyed-innocent-look'.

"Why, Light-kun, I believe thats a box."

He pointed out, chewing on his thumb nail. Light's glare hardened.

"I know that!"

L gazed at Light, confusion written all over his face which only seemed to fuel Light's anger.

"Than why did Light-kun ask?"

Light growled again, slamming the box onto the table and taking out the rice-paper covered kimono.

"I mean what's _this _supposed to be!?"

The knee length, white silk kimono had pale pink Sakura petals patterned on the bottom and sleeves and tied at the waist with a small pink bow. Along with the kimono was a pair of white cotton leggings that tied on the sides with red silk ribbons, and a white choker. Light glared at the curious L before turning a sharp look at Hiro who was trying in vain to old back a snicker.

"Your kimono of course Light-chan. I though you wanted to go to the festival today?"

L smiled happily in response to the brunette's anger.

"Theres no way I'm wearing this!"

L pouted sulkily, which only seemed to fuel Light's anger.

"But Watari worked so hard on getting it just for you!"

He whined, imitating Misa's voice. Light instinctively cringed at the sound before throwing L a dirty look.

"This is a girls kimono!"

"Well, Light-chan _is _pretty feminine--"

Hiro mused out load, glancing at the cloth in Light's hands thoughtfully.

"--and besides, I'm sure you'd look good in it."

Light turned his glare to the silver haired male, who grinned back at him sheepishly.

"Theres no way I'm wearing this. And I'm _not feminine_!"

L sighed, turning to face the seething brunette who in turned glared at him accusingly.

"It's to late for Watari to pick Light-kun up another, and unfortunately for Light-kun _I do _want to go now, so staying here is not an option."

He explained calmly, gazing curiously at his own box. Light's glared at the two before he stomped to the bathroom to change, leaving Hiro and L to follow behind him.

* * *

Light glared up at his two supposed fiends, who grinned back sheepishly ( well Hiro did, L just gaze him an impassive stare). This wasn't fair! Why he hell was he forced into wearing a girls kimono when L and Hiro didn't!?

Hiro's Yukata was raven black, knee length with a red dragon wrapping around the right side. It came with dark leggings and golden sandals. L's was basically the same thing he always wears, only instead of a white long-sleeved he donned the top of a plain white Yukata and jeans and plain sandles.

And _he _was stuck wearing a _girl's kimono_!!

Hiro grinned, looking at the brunette up and down--which Light either didn't notice or didn't care about –before offering the sulking brunette his arm with a smirk.

"You look dazzling tonight, Light-Hime."

Hiro grinned, Light turned a sharp glare at the grinning silver haired teen that would have shut anyone else up for good. Instead it only made Hiro's grin widened as he pulled the sulking brunette into his arms.

"Why, is that a frown I see on the fair princess's face? Here, let your knight in shinning armor make it all better."

He coed, arms wrapping around Light's waist. L glared at the teen before tugging on Light's arms so that the younger teen was sent tumbling in his arms, carefully sliding the handcuffs over Light's right wrist and his own left, ignoring Hiro's frustrated glare.

"Bastard! What was that for!?"

L smirked down at the seething brunette, who was crushed up against his chest glaring at him angrily.

"Light-chan, I don't believe princesses should speak in such a manner."

He chided with a smirk. Light growled, pounding on his chest with a curled up fist.

"Bastard! Stop calling me that!"

By the time they got to the festival, it was already dark and the multitude of colors danced through the darkened sky. The place was filled with exited chatter and the delicious smells of exotic food, and sweets. L was barely controlling himself from ripping off the handcuffs and trying out every sweet he could get his hands on ( though only because there was no way he was going to leave Light and Hiro together).

"Wow, everything smells so good!"

Light beamed, glancing around all the games, booths and rides completely missing the two soft smiles sent his way, and than the two death-glares L and Hiro threw each other behind the brunette's back once they realized what the other was doing. Light turned a large, innocent grin the the two glaring males, instantly re-gaining their attention.

"What ride should we go on first?!"

He asked, excitement laced in his voice. L smiled at the younger males' cute-ness, glaring at Hiro when he spotted the silver haired teen doing the same.

"Light-kun promised me sweets."

He reminded the younger male. Light huffed at the insomniac's demand.

"Your not supposed to eat before you go on the rides, L, you'll puke. And I certainly don't want to get puke all over me just because of your obsession with sweets."

He pointed out with an eye roll. L pouted, but silently agreed. What was the point in eating if he was going to puke it out only minutes later? Light--seemingly satisfied that L didn't complain—turned to Hiro (much to L's annoyance).

"What ride do you think we should go on first?"

He asked again. Hiro smiled charmingly, leaning forward slightly and brushing his fingers over Light's arm.

"I vote we go on the roller-costar."

Light held back a gulp, glancing over at the large Roller costar which looked to be tall enough that you could probably see all of Japan from the top. Turning a half-shaky smile to Hiro who was grinning at him happily (having known about Light's hatred/fear of roller costars) he agreed. L frowned, glaring at Hiro visible having already figured what the younger male was trying to do, before pulling the brunette closer, via the chain.

"Well, I vote we go on the ferris wheel, that way I can have my sweets and Light-kun won't get puked on."

Light looked visibly relived as he quickly agreed with the raven-haired male, pilling the two in the direction of the nearest food stand before either could protest. L smirked smugly at Hiro, who was shotting him several dagger-like glares, pulling Light close enough to wrap his arms around the brunette's waist. Light gave him a half-confused half-annoyed look, though chose not to comment on it much to Hiro's irritation and L's delight. When they finally made it to the stand Light smiled at the counter-girl who blushed and smiled back shyly.

"I'd just like a plain ice-coffee and some vanilla pocky."

Light smiled, making the girl blush harder and L and Hiro turn they're glares over at the blushing female.

"I'd like a blueberry-lemonade and sugar cookie."

Hiro snarked, shooting daggers at the ebony-haired girl who paled under the combined death glares. Light shot him a slight disapproving frown which Hiro responded to with a sheepish smile and kissing his check softly, smirking at both L and the blushing girl as he did so. The girl pouted slightly ( silently wondering why all the hot guys were gay) before turning to L who was glaring at Hiro in a manner that would have grown men crying for they're mommies.

"Strawberry-lemonade, three sugar cookies, two chocolate-chip, a box of chocolate, a strawberry and blueberry cotton candy, and two caramel apples."

L bit out, glaring at the silver haired male angrily and pulling Light closer. Light sighed softly, rolling hid eyes at the ebony-haired male's outrageous order. The girl stared at L in slight shock before silently retrieving the items ( and using one of the small take-out boxes to carry L's ridiculous order) and handing them over with a forced smile.

"That'll be 31 dollars."

Hiro--who was paying for the small trip because Light was broke and L refused to pay for the younger male's idea--gaped, glaring at L before slamming the money on the table, pulling Light in the direction of the ferris wheel. Light shot the silver-haired male an apologetic glance, which made L frown lightly.

"Sorry about that Hiro, Ryuuzaki has a huge sweet tooth. I can pay you back if you like?"

Hiro smiled warmly at Light which made L bristle.

"Theres no need to worry, Light-kun, It's not your fault. Though I do expect _Ryuuzaki _to pay me back."

He shot L a glare and L smirked, having no intention to pay the silver-haired male back for _anything_ he would make him pay for that night. Light sighed at the two childish display, pulling the two in the direction of the ferris wheel ( they had stopped to glare at each other) which had a surprisingly short line. The second the got on the ride, L pulled Light onto his lap (sending a fuming Hiro a smug smirk) and cuddled the gorgeous brunette. Light squeaked slightly, glaring at L who pouted at him in return.

"Bastard let go of me!"

He demanded angrily. L simply nuzzled his neck, earning a blush from Light and a growl from Hiro.

"No, no. I don't think I will."

He chimed happily, pulling a protesting Light closer. Light huffed in defeat, relaxing slightly on the older male's lap though still throwing him an icy glare, squirming slightly to make himself more comfortable.

"Bastard, If Light-chan doesn't wan to sit on your lap he shouldn't have to."

Hiro glared and L glared right back.

"I'm just protecting my Light-chan from the evil germs."

He pouted making Hiro scuff and Light stifle a laugh and shot him a half-hearted glare for adding the -chan at the end of his name.

"Your just being a pedophile!"

Hiro accused, tugging on Light's sleeve slightly. L glared.

"And how am I a pedophile, Sakuragi?"

Hiro glared right back, and they both ignored Light' protests that they stop with the petty fighting and shut-up already.

"Because your what, thirty? And Light's only eighteen. He's to young for you!"

"For your information, Sakuragi, I'm twenty-one. And Light-chan is of age. It's legal!"

"Hes to good for you!"

And you think _you _deserve him?!"

"Hell yes! I've known him longer!"

"I see him more!"

"I've been his best friend since we were three!"

"I know everything about him!"

"Your accusing him of being a mass murderer!"

"He likes me more!"

"No! He likes _me _more!"

"Would you both shut-up already!?"

Light finally snapped at the two, becoming rapidly annoyed with their argument. Hiro and L quickly turned to face him, Hiro smiling apologetically and L chewing on his thumb nail, an indifferent look on his face.

"God, you two fight like children."

He muttered in irritation. Hiro and L glared at each other accusingly.

"If he wasn't such a bastard I wouldn't have to."

Hiro growled, shotting daggers and L who glared back.

"Well if Sakuragi wasn't always hitting on my Light-chan I wouldn't have to be."

"_Your _Light-chan!? Since when was he yours!?"

"Since the moment I spotted him."

"Well than, I guess that means he's _mine_ because I saw him first! So ha!"

"If you two don't shut-up, I'll date Misa!"

L and Hiro immediately snapped to stare at Light incredulously. Light huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the two warningly. They both shut up immediately, not even wanting to think about Misa with the gorgeous brunette, though they didn't stop glaring at each other. Light rolled his eyes in annoyance, holding back the urge to growl angrily.

"Stop glaring at each other already!"

He snapped. L pouted at him, finally taking a bite out of his sugar cookie (which he had momentarily forgotten about) and Hiro sighed, slumping in the chair slightly and taking one of Light's hands in his own. L held back the urge to glare daggers at him, instead taking an angry bite out of his cookie and tightening his grip on Light, who in turn sighed with irritation though didn't say anything more, silently wondering why he bothered with the two immature idiots.

* * *

Light glared at L, who was grinning happily against his computer screen as he waved of Hiro, who was redundantly leaving to his plane.

"I don't see why you get so jealous every time Hiro comes over for a visit."

Light frowned, glaring at L when the older male pulled him down so he was sitting in between his knees, hugging the brunette tightly.

"I don't see why my Light-chan has to invite the pervert over so much."

Light could feel his eyes twitch at the ebony-haired males' possessive tone.

"Just because I'm dating you doesn't mean I'm going to stop taking to my friends."

L pouted, nuzzling Light's neck, trying in vain to sooth the angry brunette.

"Of course not. Light-chan can communicate with his friends. As long as Light-chan's friends aren't Sakuragi, Misa, Matsuda, or Mikami."

"But that only leaves you!"

L grinned smugly.

"Exactly!"

_

* * *

_

Fin

* * *

Hope you liked it! This is the first in my 'Seven Deadly Sins' series. Don't forget to Review!


End file.
